O clã
by gabelost
Summary: A rivalidade nunca morre. Mas se havia algo que incitava ainda mais a fúria dentro de um certo Uchiha era mexer com sua amada filha, ou assim ele pensava. OneShot SasuSaku.


.

**Sinopse: **A rivalidade nunca morre. Mas se havia algo que incitava ainda mais a fúria dentro de um certo Uchiha era mexer com sua amada filha, ou assim ele pensava. OneShot SasuSaku.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence à Masashi Kishimoto. SasuSaku e Naruhina são canons e nenhum choro vai mudar isso. Contêm spoilers dos últimos capítulos do mangá e do filme The Last.

.

.

**Notas iniciais: **Essa fanfic foi escrita como presente de amigo secreto para Raquel, que me "obrigou" a escrever fluffy e devo dizer que adorei o desafio! Espero que tenha ficado fluffada o suficiente e a altura de sua digníssima autoridade em assuntos de zueira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**O clã**

.

.

Meu nome era Sasuke Uchiha e meu tormento começou com uma frase ingênua e sem a menor malícia.

É claro que minha filha jamais seria maliciosa, irônica ou exalaria qualquer defeito que fosse por que, bom, ela é minha filha. Qualquer coisa que ela falasse, exceto quando o assunto era sobre o filho insolente do Dobe, era como musica para meus ouvidos. Mas como um barulho insistente e irritante as palavras dela entraram no meu cérebro causando muitos estragos na minha serenidade recém adquirida.

Depois da guerra e de _tudo mais_, minha vida foi entrando nos eixos, sendo reconstruída dia a dia, hora a hora, minuto a minuto. As lembranças trágicas foram ficando opacas, dando lugar a sentimentos e sensações mais construtivos e felizes. Eu nunca pude imaginar que depois da morte dos meus pais e de meu clã eu poderia ter e merecer esse tipo de felicidade. No fundo ainda acho que não mereço porque jamais vou esquecer as atrocidades que vi e que cometi. Há um lento progresso de aceitação dentro de mim e hoje me permito viver esses momentos de alegria e frugalidade, guardando-os como joias preciosas no meu coração. Esse é um caminho do qual eu jamais me arrependerei.

Sim, eu ainda tinha coisas pra resolver. Era irônico porque de certa forma eu era um espião de Konoha, assim como meu irmão foi, mas ao mesmo eu não era, tanto porque o cargo não era oficialmente formalizado, e porque, apesar do profundo amor e saudade que sinto, eu jamais seria o meu irmão.

Minhas missões extra-oficiais eram proveitosas para ambas as partes: eu explorava tudo aquilo que deixei pra trás, reconstruindo minhas próprias percepções exacerbadas do passado e ao mesmo tempo trazia informações estratégicas importantes para a Konoha. Havia certa hipocrisia no fato de eu não ser considerado oficialmente a serviço de da Vila da Folha, mas quem era eu pra criticar depois de ter tentado a destruir tantas vezes. Kakashi enquanto Hokage sempre dava um jeito de atribuir o status de "super secreto" às minhas viagens para que eu pudesse receber algum pagamento pelas informações que trazia. Naruto sempre bradava indiscretamente que quando fosse Hokage esse jeitinho por de baixo dos panos ia acabar e as pessoas iam ter que me aceitar, mas o fato é que estava tudo bem pra mim. Eu não estava passando nenhuma necessidade financeira depois que vendi as terras do clã Uchiha para a vila, valor que tentou ser superfaturado pelo Kakashi obviamente. Em troca, além do pagamento justo, pedi apenas que mantivessem um memorial publico para que as pessoas se lembrassem da minha família e da história do clã, não apenas do massacre que a dizimou. O nome do Itachi não era mencionado nesse lugar e eu achei que essa era a melhor homenagem que eu podia fazer a pessoa que ele foi.

A única pessoa que não levava nenhuma vantagem nas minhas viagens era a Sakura.

Ela sofria muito com as minhas partidas e eu sofria em dobro, por ser o causador das lagrimas da mulher que eu amava e por ter que deixa-la. A saudade era imensa e o tempo que tínhamos juntos nunca era o suficiente. Por vezes achei que ia perdê-la, minha arrogância e orgulho não permitiam que eu demonstrasse o que eu sentia por ela de uma forma clara, da forma que ela merecia. Meu medo de perder a Sakura e meu ciúme só aumentavam a minha arrogância num looping sem fim de mancadas da minha parte.

Ver o Naruto casar com a Hinata me fez enxergar o quão tolo eu fui, quanto tempo eu perdi. É claro que eu não compareci à cerimonia, pois dois milagres não poderiam acontecer no mesmo lugar. Se as pessoas da vila ainda tinham dificuldade de me aceitar imagine como foi difícil para o clã Hyuuga aceitar o Dobe. Ele insistiu daquele jeito dele de quem pode resolver todos os problemas do mundo, mas a ultima coisa que eu queria era virar o centro das atenções no casamento dos outros. Ele entendeu, porque era esse o tipo de amizade que a gente tinha.

Pedir a Sakura em casamento não foi fácil, porque aquela irritante era mesmo muito irritante. Eu tentava compensar minha ausência lhe presenteando sempre que voltava pra vila. Ela ficava feliz claro, mas não 100% feliz. Aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes não tinham sharingan, mas eu podia sentir através deles que seu contentamento, tinha sempre uma vírgula, algo como "você ainda não foi bom o suficiente". Se isso era paranóia minha eu não sei, mas eu me cobrava e me culpava por tudo que fiz a ela. Foi quando vi o brilho nos olhos da Hinata vestida de noiva (sim, eu a vi de longe), que eu entendi que esse era o tipo de felicidade que eu queria proporcionar. Era aquele olhar de felicidade pura e plena que eu queria que a Sakura dirigisse a mim.

Sakura sabia que eu a amava, mas como a irritante que era adorava complicar as coisas. Eu não tinha que dizer o tempo todo tinha? Agradecê-la por tudo não era o suficiente? Aparentemente não. Eu pensei ter acertado quando trouxe de presente a ela uma planta raríssima para ela pesquisar e cultivar. Ela se encheu de felicidade com aqueles galhinhos, mas logo murchou olhando pra planta como se algum milagre de Natal tivesse deixado de acontecer.

Por que ela era tão difícil? Ela não poderia simplesmente dizer que me amava e que ia ficar comigo pra sempre? Isso de pedido de casamento era uma grande bobagem e todo mundo sabia que a Sakura estava comigo. E mesmo se alguém não soubesse, eu mesmo garantiria que soubesse de uma forma bem dolorosa.

–Por que papai? Me diga! – Sarada me tirou dos devaneios, mas eu precisava ignorá-la o quanto eu pudesse porque eu simplesmente não podia responder aquela pergunta sem cabimento e eu também não podia dizer que não sabia o porquê afinal, eu era Sasuke Uchiha. Eu não era um atrapalhado como o Naruto.

–Papai tem que treinar agora. –Me despedi dela dando um toque em sua testa e sai rapidamente. Sarada sempre adorava e dava risada quando eu fazia isso, mas agora que ficou com a cara emburrada mais linda já vista. Ela andava muito emburrada ultimamente. Precisava conversar com a Sakura sobre isso. Ela saberia o que eu fazer, Sakura sempre sabia o que fazer.

Eu me lembrei de quando nos casamos. Eu deveria ter ficado chateado que pouquíssimas pessoas foram ao nosso casamento. Eu deveria ficar muito puto por que Kakashi, Tsunade e Shikamaru encheram a cara e ficaram dando vexame. Eu deveria ficar com inveja do Naruto porque a Hinata já estava grávida. Mas eu só via ela. Pedir a mão dela ajoelhado em frente o banco em que um dia eu a deixei tinha sido a decisão mais difícil da minha vida. É obvio que eu sempre amei a Sakura. Mas ainda dentro de mim algo gritava e alertava de que eu estava a colocando em perigo, de que eu era o perigo. Eu mal a tinha e já tinha medo de perdê-la e a cada minuto que eu passava longe dela era uma tortura pra mim. Eu merecia essa tortura, claro, mas eu não era forte o suficiente para aguentar. E desde eu aceitei que podia fazê-la minimamente feliz, era como se nós sempre estivéssemos juntos.

Nem a linda lembrança da Sakura vestida de noiva me fez esquecer o que eu havia escutado. A pergunta da minha filha estava em modo de repetição automática no meu cérebro:

"_Papai, por que eu não tenho um irmãozinho? Boruto já tem dois e eu não tenho nenhum"._

–Sakura, nós precisamos conversar. – Entrei em seu consultório com urgência, era uma sorte que ela não tinha tantos pacientes agora.

–Deixa-me adivinhar, Boruto de novo? – Eu sempre alertei a Sakura de que o filhote do Usuratonkachi era um perigo para nossa filha, uma péssima influencia, mas minha esposa sempre dizia que eu era muito ciumento e que o pirralho era adorável. Não era apenas ciúmes, era zelo.

Lembrei-me da frase que desde que foi dita não me deu um segundo de sossego. – Você soube que a Hinata esta grávida outra vez?

–Soube. Era dela que você queria falar? Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Hinata? – Sakura arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas.

–Não. É que... É que eu...

.

.

.

.

Meu nome é Sakura Uchiha. Eu já vi muitas coisas estranhas nessa vida. Eu já vi todo o tipo de monstros, eu vi os mortos voltarem a vida, já vi muitos jutsus nojentos e até gente levitando. Mas se tinha uma coisa eu achava estranha era ver meu marido gaguejar.

Geralmente a única implicância que ele tem é com o Boruto. Minto, é sempre com o Boruto. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes ele praticamente invadiu meu consultório todo intempestivo para reclamar sobre o filho do Naruto "assediando" nossa filha. Ele não sabia, mas eu era muito grata ao Boruto por tirar minha filha de dentro de suas próprias divagações e por fazê-la interagir com as pessoas. Sarada não era apenas tímida como também muito fechada e eu sentia que uma criança não poderia ser tão séria.

Meu marido sempre foi muito bom em manter sua equanimidade fingida, logo eu sempre fico preocupada quando sua mascara blasé ameaça cair.

–Não é nada. – Sasuke disse emburrado já com a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronto pra sair (fugir). É claro que isso não ia ficar assim.

–Sasuke, você entra na minha sala de repente como se algo grave tivesse acontecido e me pergunta se eu sei da Hinata e agora diz que não é nada? Você não sai daqui enquanto não me disser o que esta acontecendo! – disse brava, me colocando entre ele e a porta.

Era difícil manter essa pose de irredutibilidade (fingida, claro) quando estava tão perto dele. Mesmo depois desses anos, a paixão entre nos não havia diminuído. Eu ficava completamente alterada só de sentir o perfume dele, mas ainda assim eu precisava saber e ele não ia fugir.

–Sasuke, eu te amo, mas se você não me disser por que veio aqui desse jeito eu arranco seu outro braço. – Eu disse firme.

Meu marido havia perdido o braço há anos atrás numa luta contra o Naruto. Meu amigo conseguiu recuperar o membro perdido através de uma técnica da Tsunade onde ela usou as células do Harashirama. O processo foi muito demorado e dolorido, mas Naruto hoje se recuperou cem por cento. Devido às viagens do Sasuke e a sua arrogância sem limites, começamos o procedimento há apenas um ano, somente depois que eu mesma aprendi a técnica e consegui finalmente dissuadi-lo sobre essa ideia ridícula de se castigar.

Parecia que tinha se passado horas até que ele finalmente falou.

–Sarada me fez uma pergunta e eu não consegui responder.

–Você não disse a ela de novo que os bebês vêm do repolho não é? Ela é muito esperta pra acreditar nisso. – Na verdade Sarada sabia, biologicamente falando, de onde os bebês vinham e quando eu expliquei combinamos que era melhor dar ao pai dela tempo, para que ele absorvesse as coisas.

–Ela perguntou por que não tem irmãos. – ele interrompeu.

Foi então que eu entendi. A velha rivalidade de novo. Eu cheguei a ficar aliviada, mas sabia que não era só isso que incomodava meu marido. Por mais que ele tivesse superado seu passado sombrio, muitos fantasmas ainda o atormentavam. De tempos em tempos, mais espaçados agora, Sasuke ainda tinha pesadelos terríveis e alguns surtos de paranoia por causa de toda e violência a que foi exposto na infância.

A pior crise foi durante a minha gravidez em que ele afirmava categórico que alguém o seguia e todos nós íamos morrer. Por muito pouco eu não tive minha filha dentro do bunker atrás das estátuas dos Hokages. Nós éramos ninjas e essa era a vida que tínhamos escolhido, e eu não poderia dizer pra ele o clássico "vai ficar tudo bem, não é nada" por que eu também sabia que mesmo sob a paz conquistada depois da guerra, coisas muito ruins sempre poderiam acontecer. Ainda assim deveríamos desfrutar da vida tranquila que conquistamos depois de tanto sofrimento.

Um dos maiores medos de Sasuke era que seu passado se repetisse e por algum motivo nos morrêssemos brutalmente. Eu sempre achei que esse fosse o motivo de não termos mais filhos. Sarada chegou de surpresa e é claro que ele a ama mais que a própria vida, mas senti que um segundo filho deveria ser planejado. E assim o tempo passou e nunca tocamos no assunto novamente, a vida tinha finalmente sorrido pra nós e eu por receio de estourar essa bolha mágica azul e rosa que criamos, acabei protelando por trazer esse assunto delicado à tona.

Bom, até agora. Eu sempre quis outro filho e essa era minha chance de dobrar meu marido paranoico, teimoso e lindo.

–Eu achei que você tinha desistido de reconstruir o clã Uchiha – falei amavelmente, e os olhos dele se arregalaram – Uma pena porque se fosse um menino perpetuaria seu sobrenome, fora que ele poderia cuidar da Sarada.

De alguma forma a expressão dele mudou como quem tem uma grande ideia. É claro que eu sabia que ideia era essa porque eu sabia que um dos pontos fracos de Sasuke era sua doce e amada filha e se ele pudesse trancava a menina numa torre na masmorra. A ideia de ter alguém de sua confiança vigiando sua princesa foi apenas o começo para as conjecturas e situações que sua própria imaginação criaria e eu tinha certeza que hoje à noite nosso filho ou filha que sequer tinha sido concebido já teria todo um destino planejado.

Sasuke saiu apressado sem me dar muitas explicações, dizendo que conversaria comigo a noite.

Conversar. Não era bem uma conversa que teríamos, disso tinha certeza.

E a única coisa que pude fazer durante o resto do dia era sorrir, a família Uchiha ia crescer finalmente.

Fim.

.

.

.

.

**Notas finais: **

Espero que tenham gostado!

Achei meu Sasuke OOC, mas não tinha ninguém pra me impedir.

Raquel, eu não me senti pronta pra escrever seu OTP que é NaruHina, mas espero que você tenha gostado!

Sejam legais e comentem o/


End file.
